This invention relates generally to a hydraulic power generating unit and specifically to an in-line alternator which generates power to a small light source to illuminate the area directly surrounding a shower head, water inlet or outlet in a hot tub or a swimming pool or the like.
It is often desirable to illuminate a stream of water or a body of water to create a decorative effect or provide underwater illumination. For example, it may be desirable to add colored light to the flow of water in a fountain or to illuminate a shower head, or the inlet port in a swimming pool. The water pressure supplied to the normal household is generally far greater than is necessary to supply the various requirements of the household. The pressure varies anywhere from 60 psi to 100 psi depending upon the relative altitude of the outlet in relation to the supply source. This excessive pressure ensures that all the systems in the complete circuit are amply supplied with an adequate amount of water. Therefore, this excess force can be employed to drive a small electrical generator as is provided in the instant application. Similarly, recirculating pumps provide excess pressure which can also be utilized.
In the past, in order to provide underwater illumination in a swimming pool or whirlpool, it was necessary to install a watertight electric light portal powered from an exterior source. Similarly, a shower head could not provide a source of light; therefore a separate lighting fixture was necessary to provide the desired illumination.
Employing the device according to the instant application allows one to illuminate a shower head, a fountain, a swimming pool, or any other body of water where a stream of water is pumped therethrough. The instant device is installed directly in the flow of the water being pumped and utilizes the flow to turn an alternator which is connected directly to an in-line light source. This device can be used anywhere where the water pressure from the inlet conduit is sufficient to drive a small alternator.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear to be germane to the patent process U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 344,344 Buell 1,669,055 Hogg 1,982,315 Lundberg ______________________________________
Of the references cited the patent to Lundberg would appear to be the most germane of the three because the Lundberg device teaches the use of an illuminated lawn sprinkler in which water extending from a conduit to the outlet nozzle of the sprinkler contacts and rotates a generator which is operatively connected to a light bulb having a reflector and a cap on the top portion thereof. However, the Lundberg device requires a complex mechanical structure which includes a gear train for transmitting the rotational force to power the light, and the liquid is not sprayed coaxially with the light housing. Further, the rotating force of the Lundberg invention is through liquid forced through jets which are external of the generator structure.
The instant invention is distinguished in that it rotates its alternator structure through the direct force of a plurality of water jets impacting a vane drive which is integral with the rotating magnetic structure and requires no plurality of mechanical gears. Furthermore, the instant invention generates an alternating current whereas the Lundberg device generates a direct current power.